


Pasts Better Left Behind

by MusicalManiac



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, Five is going through a lot, My First Work in This Fandom, Reginald Hargreeves is a terrible parent, Season 1 Spoilers, Superpowers, Time Travel, To Be Continued, especially later on, like all of season 1, like seriously he does some bad stuff later, so is klaus, vanya too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: Our favorite super siblings are back in the past they all thought they left behind.





	1. Five

Five had done it. They were in another timeline where they could stop Vanya and the apocalypse _for real._

 

Five frowned as memories of the previous timeline's academy flooded back to him.

\----

_"Number Five," Reginald Hargreeves called. Five stepped forward. He crossed his fingers at his side, hoping his father would have something good to say about his performance that day._

 

_"Good job today," Reginald said. Five smiled, proud of his accomplishment. If his father was complimenting him, that meant he did well._

 

_"If you were 4 year old," Reginald sipped his wine. Five's smile fell._

 

 _For_ **_once_ ** _could his father just say something nice to him? Five wondered what other fathers did._

 

_Maybe this was normal._

 

_Five stepped back into the line._

 

_"Number Six,"_

\------

In this timeline, Five wouldn't have to worry about anything except for preventing the apocalypse.

 

Then, Five realized that's a pretty big worry.

 

Five turned, seeing Klaus hugging Ben so tightly that, to Five, it looked like Klaus had cut off circulation. Five rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

Wait, Ben?

 

Standing before Five was Ben, back in his 13 year old body, and definitely _not_ a ghost.

 

"Ben, you're alive! You're not a ghost anymore!" Klaus clapped his hands together.

 

"Oh thank _God_." Ben laughed.

 

"Good to have you back, I guess," Five nodded at Ben, who looked offended at his comment.

 

"I bet you everything in my pockets that there's a 'but' to his sentence," Klaus whispered to Ben.

 

" _But_ , we're still going to have to make a plan. We're trying to divert the _apocalypse,_ for God's sake," Five continued.

 

"Hah! I was right. You don't get my rope _or_ questionably fresh-" Klaus dug through his pockets, finding nothing. "Wait a minute, there's nothing in my pockets!"

 

The rest of the group ignored Klaus. "Wh- wh- when Vanya wakes up," Diego stepped in the middle of the group. "We-we-we should see if she still remembers the other timeline, like we do."

 

"I agree, but what if she's still, you know, _evil_?" Luther readjusted Vanya in his arms. "Maybe she's weaker now that she's younger,"

 

Five watched Allison's hand instinctively go up to her throat. Her face brightened when she felt no gauze. "What if she-" Allison began. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

 

"C-come in," Diego yelled. The door opened and Grace waltzed in.

 

"Dinner's ready. We're going to have grilled cheese and soup," Grace told the children excitedly. At that moment, Five knew that Grace had seen Vanya, because her face fell and she ran over to Luther.

Grace held her adopted daughter's cheeks in her hands.

 

"She's probably just tired and needs rest," Grace said, her concern turning into her weird-to-the-point-of-being-fake happiness.

 

"As for you all, your father would like for you to report to the dinner table,"

 

Diego left first, followed by Ben, then Klaus, then Luther, then Allison, and lastly Five. As Five left, he stopped to watch Grace as she tended to Vanya.

 

"Five? What are you doing? It's dinner time, silly," Grace laughed. At first, Five thought Grace was going to walk him downstairs herself, but instead, she closed the door to the room. Behind the door, Five could hear Grace's muffled humming.


	2. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison remembers, tries to help, and heard a rumor.

"Hello, children," Reginald greeted. The (now) children shuffled over to the table.

 

"You may sit," Reginald nodded. Allison plopped down in a chair.

 

_ 'I never knew how much I missed this. It's been years since more than 2 of us ate dinner together.'  _ she thought.

 

Shortly after Allison sat down, Five made his appearance.

 

_ 'He must have stayed behind to watch Grace and Vanya,'  _ Allison thought.

 

"Number Five! Why are you late?" Reginald yelled. Allison jumped at her father's outburst.

 

"I got lost," Five answered sarcastically.

 

"Do not be impertinent, boy," Reginald growled. Five laughed and teleported into a seat at the dinner table. Reginald threw his hands down on the table, making the plates and cups on it rattle loudly. Klaus threw his hands over his ears at the noise. 

 

“Go to your room,” Reginald pointed his fork at Five, who stormed up the stairs, a stream of curses leaving his mouth as he did so.

\----

_ Grace was brushing Allison's hair. Allison counted the brushstrokes in her vanity's mirror. She was also listening closely to the conversation downstairs. _

 

_ "Dad," Five said. _

 

_ "What is it, Number Five?" Reginald responded dismissively.  _

 

_ "Will I ever get a real name? Something other than Five?" Five asked. _

 

_ "Your mother named you all, I have no control-" Reginald's voice. _

 

_ "I asked her and she said that my name is lovely, but-" Five's voice. _

 

_ "Go upstairs, Five," Reginald's voice.  _

 

_ Five must have listened to their father, because Allison saw him at the top of the staircase not long after. Allison could have sworn that his cheeks were wet, but he teleported away before she could continue her observation. _

 

_ "Mom, is Five okay?" Allison asked. _

 

_ "I'm sure Five's fine, dear," Grace pulled Allison's hair into a ponytail. _

 

_ "He could listen to your father more often, though," Grace stood back to let Allison look at her hair. Allison tucked a stray curl behind her ear. _

 

_ "It's beautiful, thank you so much mom," Allison hugged her mother. Grace returned the embrace, smiled and left Allison's room. _

_ \---- _

"Where is Number Seven?" Reginald asked his children.

 

"She's upstairs, sleeping," Allison took a bite of her sandwich. Reginald shook his head.

 

"Children, I expect you to be up at 7am sharp tomorrow morning. You have lessons," Reginald looked around the dinner table.

 

“Yes sir,” Allison whispered under her breath. 

 

The rest of dinner was silent.

\---

Allison walked past Klaus's room, where she heard heavy breathing. Allison stopped and nudged the door, so she could see into his room.

 

"Just breathe, Klaus," Ben soothed.

 

"I can't, Ben," Klaus gasped.

 

"Yes, you can, come on, breathe with me, in… out… in… good. You're doing good." Ben rubbed Klaus's back.

 

The heavy breathing stopped after a while.

 

"Ben, I need a distraction.  _ Right now, _ " Klaus tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled.

 

"Don't- don't do that! We can… uh… talk to Pogo!" Ben guided Klaus to the door, where they both saw Allison. Klaus looked horrified, but Ben looked… calm?

 

"I'm so sorry-" Allison started making her way down the hallway. Ben caught her arm, stopping her.

 

"It's fine. Is Vanya still asleep?" Ben leaned against the doorframe.

 

"I think so. If she wakes up I'll let you know," Allison nodded and walked to her room.

\---

Allison closed the door and collapsed onto her bed.

 

_ 'Claire,'  _ Allison thought.  _ 'I just want to see my daughter again,' _

 

Allison thought of her daughter's laugh, one of the sweetest noises she would ever hear. She thought of Claire's smile, and how it would always warm her heart. She thought of-

 

Allison made a decision right then and there. Slipping out of her room, she crept across the hall. She swiftly opened the door and went in, praying that Grace wouldn't be in there. 

 

There, laying on the bed was Vanya, who had her eyes open, but closed them again and turned over.

 

_ 'Grace isn't here, thank God.'  _ Allison thought.

 

Allison walked over to the bed, and whispered in Vanya's ear.

 

_ "I heard a rumor that you would wake up right now." _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should chapter 3 be about?

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming soon!


End file.
